Percy Jackson
|Sister(s) = Paternal half-sisters: Kymopoleia Charybdis Despoina Aithousa Maternal half-sister: Estelle Blofis (maternal half sister) |Other family = }}Perseus "Percy" Jackson is protagonist and narrator of the Percy Jackson books. In the film adaptations, Percy is played by Logan Lerman. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief The Sea of Monsters The Titan's Curse The Battle of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian Personality Percy has a brave, sarcastic demeanor. Having a great sense of humor, Percy had earned the respect of all the Olympians including his cousins, Artemis and Dionysus (who hate men and heroes respectively), his deadly uncles Hades and Zeus (both of each dislike demigods and children of Poseidon in general and by the Romans at Camp Jupiter. He sometimes had a bit of a short temper, possibly due on his father's side, as the gods often got hot-tempered when someone offended them. Similarly, he is easily offended by bullies. Incrediby rebellious, Sally Jackson sometimes saw her son as a rebel, having the same rebellious look in his eyes. He has a strong love and attachment towards Camp Half-Blood and has admitted himself that he does terrible in school due to getting kicked out of many schools, even not getting a grade above a "C." He is also branded a trouble maker as opposed to these attributions and tendency to get expelled from schools. However, this could mostly be reflected that he has dyslexia (trouble reading) and his ADHD to remain still. However, these are part of his demigod, as the dyslexia helps him read Ancient Greek and the ADHD Percy could also be impulsive on several occasions and reckless. Annabeth points out that while her boyfriend can be brave, he can also do pretty dumb decisions. However, he became less and less impulsive after Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus. Also, in order to prove that he wanted a better, peaceful life, Percy turned down the idea of going on a dangerous quest with Apollo because Annabeth and his family was more important to him. His darker side is shown in The House of Hades where he and Annabeth are trapped in Tartarus and have to escape. Sometimes, he questioned his morality and noticed the people he treated with apathy, Bob (the Titan), Calypso, and Nico di Angelo. However, Percy was always a good, brave person from the start. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty to his friends and family In fact, several characters point out to Percy that he would risk the life and even the world to save his loved one or even a stranger. It is this type of fatal flaw that is of good-intention and is actually one of the most dangerous. Several villains, such as Kronos used this against Percy in The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, and The Titan' Curse. However, Hera pointed out in The Heroes of Olympus that Percy's fatal flaw will keep them together rather than make them fall apart like Mars predicted. Category:Characters Category:The Lightning Thief characters Category:The Sea of Monsters characters Category:The Titan's Curse characters Category:The Battle of the Labyrinth characters Category:The Last Olympian characters Category:Children of Poseidon